Pokemon Darkling
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: A Pokemon Darkling is the oppisite of a Pokemon Master, but he's just a story to scare trainers. Isn't he? Professor Oak knows otherwise, and so will Ash and his friends when they meet him. For the story is TRUE! He is quite an evil and amoral person, who has his eye out for Ash, his Pokemon and Pikachu!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay people I must apologize for the re-writing of my Pokémon story series from scratch, but after such a long, LONG absence_ (8 years to be exact or it could be more.)_ I felt it was necessary to re-start and re-do my stories so we could all get back into them. Okay? Great!

_(One small detail, I am_ _**AWARE**_ _there is a character called Green in the world of_ _Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was_ _**UNAWARE **__of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. Okay? And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region, now enjoy yourselves!)_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc****.** The only things _**I **_own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

_(By the way this adventure takes place a few weeks** before **Ash and his friends go to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau for the first time.)_

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE:<strong>

The sun rose bright and shiny over the Kanto Region's Pallet Town, illuminating one particularly special house on the town's outskirts. In the bedroom of this house, a ten year old boy about five feet tall with black eyes and matching hair was still asleep dreaming his life away. The boy's name was Ash Ketchum and he was determined to one day become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. To make his dream come true, Ash had spent most of the year travelling all over the Kanto Region, catching, raising and training Pokémon whenever he had the chance to. During their travels Ash and his Pokémon had battled the eight Pokémon Gym Leaders located in the several different cities all around Kanto. After a long hard journey, and quite a few Pokémon battles, Ash had earned all his eight Gym Badges. Now he was able to compete in the Pokémon League on Indigo Plateau which was in a few weeks time. While he waited for his big day, Ash was busy spending his time at home training all his Pokémon.

Sitting on Ash's bed, already awake and waiting patiently for him to wake up, was Pikachu. Pikachu was a small yellow and black striped electric mouse Pokémon about one foot four inches tall, with black eyes, red cheeks, big yellow ears with black tips and a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu had been Ash's very first Pokémon when he had first set out on his journey to become a trainer. It had been a bit of a rocky relationship for these two at first, but during their travels both Ash and Pikachu had become great friends always ready to help each other and anyone else along the way.

'_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!'**_

The annoying sound of Ash's digital alarm clock ripped him out of his dream world. He whacked the snooze button, rolled over and groaned. Why did the alarm have to go off just when he was about to win the match that would make him the world's greatest Pokémon Master? "Oh well," he said to himself. "I might as well get up."

As Ash got up he was aware that Pikachu was already awake and waiting for him.

"Hey there Pikachu," he greeted his small friend. "Sleep well?"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied happily.

"That's great," Ash smiled at the cheerful answer. "Well I'll just get dressed then we'll go and get some breakfast."

After Ash got dressed in his usual outfit which consisted of black and white sneakers, blue jeans, a black tee-shirt, a blue short sleeved jacket with white sleeves and collar. He put some dark green fingerless gloves on his hands and then put his favourite red and white Pokémon Trainer's hat on his head. Once dressed, Ash and Pikachu went downstairs where they found Ash's mother Delia Ketchum waiting for him at the kitchen table. Delia was a pleasant woman about thirty five years old with brown hair and black eyes like her son. She was dressed in her usual outfit of white shoes, blue dress and a pink short sleeved shirt. Sitting at the table with Delia were Ash's two travelling companions and fellow trainers.

The first person was a young girl about twelve years of age about five feet four inches tall, with blue eyes and orange hair. She was dressed in red and white sneakers, blue shorts held up with brown suspenders and a yellow sleeveless shirt. This was Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and her main aim in life was to be the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer. This was due to the fact she lived in the Cerulean City Gym along with her three older sisters, who were all Gym Leaders and experts with water Pokémon. Misty had joined in Ash's travels when Ash, trying to get his injured friend Pikachu to a Pokémon Centre, had accidently destroyed her bicycle where they first met near Viridian City. Since then Misty had stuck to Ash like glue until he could pay her back for her bike or replace it. In actual fact the real reason Misty hung around was that she had gotten rather fond of Ash, and although she didn't know it, Ash was rather fond of her too. However the two of them were too stubborn to admit it to each other, at least out loud.

In Misty's hands was a small baby Pokémon about one foot tall with black eyes, white skin and an egg shell covered body that had several red and blue triangles on its crusty surface. This was Togepi, a spike ball Pokémon which Misty had found on her travels with Ash, when it had hatched the little Pokémon had bonded instantly with Misty so she had become Togepi's 'mother' which suited the two of them just fine.

The second person was a sixteen year old young man about five feet seven inches tall, with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair. He was dressed in blue and white sneakers, brown pants, and a light brown shirt that was covered by a green sleeveless coat with four zip up pockets down the front. In his belt he also had two special storage compartments, for he always believed in being prepared for anything. This was Brock from Pewter City, and he was determined to be the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder. Brock knew quite a bit about how to raise both wild and tame Pokémon mainly because he was quite a domesticated person himself. When Ash had travelled to Pewter City Gym to earn his first badge he discovered that Flint, Brock's father, had gone travelling and left Brock in charge of not only the gym but all his younger brothers and sisters as well. Being the sole supporter of his family Brock had become quite a good cook, cleaner and trainer of Pokémon.

Thankfully on the day Brock and Ash first met, his father Flint returned home from his travels which allowed Brock to pursue his dreams at last. Ash was so impressed by Brock; he had invited him along on his Pokémon journey so they could put all his skills to better use. It was a very smart decision, for Brock's talents and skills had really helped Ash and his Pokémon out in their travels all around Kanto. However despite all Brock's knowledge and wisdom with Pokémon, he had one minor flaw. Every time he encountered a pretty looking girl on their travels like one of the Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny family, he ended up acting like a romantic fool much to the embarrassment of Ash and Misty. The only time Brock stopped acting like an idiot, was when Misty would grab him by the ear and drag him away from the source of his infatuation. The sharp pinch to his ear always brought Brock back down to reality real quick.

"Good morning Ash," the three of them all said together as he and Pikachu joined them at the kitchen table.

"Morning mom," Ash said sitting down. "Morning guys. So…what's for breakfast this morning?"

"Pancakes!" Delia said happily. "Bring them in Mimey!"

At the sound of Delia's voice a humanoid Pokémon about four feet three inches tall, which looked like a small black eyed clown, with dark blue hair wearing an apron entered carrying a large plate of pancakes. This was Delia's Pokémon 'Mimey,' a Mr Mime she had recently befriended and domesticated. It had happened after Ash and his friends had used the psychic Pokémon, to help a travelling circus deal with their own Mr Mime who had gone on strike at the time. Mimey had become quite a good housekeeper thanks to Delia; however he found himself in direct competition with Brock at times. The two of them ended up turning simple chores into a contest on who could do a better job, thankfully Delia had talked Brock into letting Mimey make breakfast this morning.

"Thanks Mr Mime," Ash said cheerfully as he started attacking his food ravenously along with everyone else once he put the plate down.

"Yes thankyou Mimey," Delia said happily patting her Pokémon helper on the head.

"Mime!" Mimey said blushing in embarrassment before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"He's really taken to domestic life here," Misty smiled as she carefully fed Togepi.

"He sure has," Delia nodded. "Oh!" She said suddenly. "I almost forgot. Professor Oak called last night; he would like to see you all in his lab this morning as soon as possible."

"Really?" Brock said curiously. "What about?"

"I don't know," Delia said with a shrug. "He didn't say."

"Oh well, as soon as we're finished we'll go over to the lab and see what the Professor wants," Ash said determinedly.

**0000000000**

After they had finished their breakfast. Ash and his friends made their way to Professor Oak's lab, which was located on a hill overlooking Pallet Town. When Ash had started out on his Pokémon journey, he had visited Oak to get his starter Pokémon, Pokéballs and electronic Pokédex so he could identify all the Pokémon he encountered and caught. Unlike most starter trainers who visited the Professor, Ash had arrived too late on his first day to collect the traditional grass, fire and water Pokémon, which normally consisted of a Bulbasuar, Charmander and a Squirtle. Two of them had gone to trainers who had arrived early and the last one had gone to Oak's grandson Gary, which irked Ash to no end as he and Gary were rivals BOTH determined to be Pokémon Masters.

So Oak had given Ash Pikachu, as the small electric mouse was the ONLY remaining Pokémon left in his lab. Pikachu was a stubborn, disobedient Pokémon at the time but Ash was determined to tame him by taking him on his journey. Ash's determination had certainly paid off; during his travels Pikachu had eventually helped his trainer win all his gym badges. He also helped Ash catch all his current Pokémon which were sent to Oak's lab. While the Professor wasn't working on his Pokémon research, he took care of all the captured Pokémon, until Ash called him up requesting he transport a Pokémon for a special occasion.

They found Professor Oak sitting at one of his workbenches with a piece of paper in his hand, frowning down at it. Oak, who's first name was Samuel, was a fifty year old man about five foot ten inches tall with grey hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his usual attire of black lace less shoes, light brown pants and a red shirt which was covered up by his white lab coat.

"Morning Professor Oak!" Ash said cheerfully as they entered the lab.

"Hmmm?" Oak said absently looking up from the paper. "Oh, good morning Ash."

"Why so grim looking Professor?" Misty asked the elderly scientist gently. For he was normally a very happy jolly fellow most of the time.

"I'm sorry for the lack of warmth in my greetings Misty," Oak apologized to her. "It's just that a ghost from my past has come back to haunt me."

"A ghost?" Ash asked curiously. "What type of ghost?"

"A former Pokémon researcher Professor known as Edward Green," Oak said grimly.

"Edward Green?"

"Yes," Oak sighed sadly. "He was someone I was once…close to. Before your time. Before everybody's time really."

"You're not talking about Green the _'Pokémon Darkling'_ are you?" Brock suddenly spoke up.

"You know about Green Brock?" Oak said in amazement.

"Well I know of _**a**_ Green," Brock admitted. "He's a figure from an old Pokémon fable. _'Green the Pokémon Darkling'_, my dad used to tell me and my family when I was growing up."

"Oh I know that story!" Misty said suddenly. "My sisters used to tell me it when I was little."

"I know it too!" Ash said excitedly. "It was a story my mom told me while I was growing up, she told me it so I would be a responsible Pokémon trainer one day."

"All children who plan on becoming a Pokémon trainer have been told that story, in the hopes of making them respect the Pokémon they catch," Oak explained. "How does the story go again? It's been a while since I've heard it."

"Well," Brock said starting the story. "A long time ago there was a young Pokémon trainer known as Green, and he wanted to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master just like Ash."

"But unlike me," Ash said taking up the story. "Green treated his Pokémon like living weapons and tools rather than friends and companions. He used cruel and unusual training methods on his Pokémon, just so he could beat all the Gym Leaders and compete in the Pokémon League."

"However Green's harsh training methods were found out during one of his matches and he was disqualified," Misty said finishing off the story. "Because of the severity of his crime, the Pokémon League Officials gave Green a special badge. Along with a title that classed him as a _'Pokémon Darkling'_ which is the opposite of a Pokémon Master. His trainers licence was cancelled and he was NEVER _**EVER**_ allowed to capture or train Pokémon again. After that Green was told to leave, not just the Pokémon League but the whole Pokémon world and…"

"Green was never heard from again," Oak said quietly completing the story.

"Yeah that's right," Ash nodded in confirmation. "Green was never heard from again. But his crimes were left behind as a reminder for what Pokémon trainers should _**NOT **_do."

"I always felt it was a very sad and tragic story myself," Oak sighed quietly. "How would you like to hear the _real_ story of the Pokémon Darkling?"

"We'd love to hear it!" Ash said excitedly as he and the others listened with rapt attention for the Professor to begin his tale.

"Green, whose first name was Edward, was born here in Pallet Town," Oak said taking up a tone he normally saved for long lectures on Pokémon. "His father was a man named George Green, he was a famous explorer who travelled the world looking for extremely rare Pokémon. His mother was a woman named Erin Green, who just happened to be the best Pokémon Breeder around at the time."

"Really?" Brock said in amazement.

"Oh yes," Oak nodded in confirmation. "Sadly Erin was left to raise Edward by herself after her husband George died at sea, a year after their son's birth."

"Poor woman," Misty said sadly.

"Yes," Oak sighed. "However Edward had a lot of his father's adventurous travelling spirit in him. Quite a lot like you Ash," he added. "That, along with what his mother taught him about Pokémon, made Green want to be a Pokémon trainer. I tell you," he said with a sudden chuckle. "He couldn't wait till he turned ten so he could get his trainers licence, until then he spent his time studying up a blue streak in school. When not in school he was observing Pokémon all around Pallet Town, from the long grass to the lake."

"Green sounds a lot like Ash and Brock," Misty said with a giggle.

"Oh you have no idea," Oak said chuckling again. "In fact when Green learnt that I was the _**only **_other person in Pallet Town up to his 'standards,' he was determined to beat me."

"Sounds like Gary and myself," Ash noted. "Did you ever battle each other?"

"We sure did," Oak said in confirmation. "When we got our first starter Pokémon, we battled each other only to end in a draw as we were _both_ so determined to win. It helped us to try harder when we next battled."

"What happened after that?" Brock asked curiously.

"Well…" Oak sighed. "We both went on our separate Pokémon journeys, travelling all over the Kanto Region and battling all the eight Gym Leaders. Whenever we met again we battled to see if either one of us had improved, there were some narrow moments but we were both still equal. Little did I know that Edward had been using cruel and unusual training techniques on his Pokémon," Oak said suddenly turning grim. "But I didn't find _**that**_ out, until we earned our last badges and left for Indigo Plateau to compete at the Pokémon League."

"How did you do?" Misty asked in wonderment.

"I did pretty well with my own Pokémon," Oak said admittedly. "But after several successful battles I was finally defeated. Heck I didn't even make the top twenty! Edward on the other hand, had much better luck. Not only did he make the top twenty, he almost got to battle the Elite Four. Unfortunately his luck suddenly ran out when he defeated his last opponent, his violent win aroused suspicions…so an investigation was launched and Edward was…disqualified."

"What had he done to deserve that?" Ash asked in astonishment.

"Well," Oak said matter of factly. "You know how certain items are sold at Pokémarts for trainers to help improve their Pokémon's attacks and special abilities? Like Calcium can raise the intensity of a Pokémon's special attack, Carbos can increase the intensity of a Pokémon's speed; Iron can increase the power of a Pokémon's defence and so on?"

"Yeah," Ash, Brock and Misty nodded in confirmation.

"It turned out Edward had been giving his Pokémon these items however…" he paused to close his eyes and shake his head. "Green had specially treated all his items, so that their natural effects were DOUBLED when his Pokémon ate them and went into battle."

"_**WHAT?"**_ the trio cried out in disbelief.

"Edward was a real bright boy at school," Oak sighed sadly. "Science was his speciality, mostly the science of Pokémon. When the Pokémon League Officials examined Edward's Pokémon," he went on. "They discovered that all the Calcium, Carbos, Iron and other items he fed his Pokémon, had been _enhanced_ by a mixture of natural drugs, medicines, and a few other herbs that they couldn't identify."

"My god…" Brock said in disgust.

"Because Edward had used _natural _mixtures on his items," Oak went on his story. "These enhancements wouldn't show up on any of the usual Pokémon steroid tests, not unless you took blood samples. Edward wanted his Pokémon to be PERFECT battlers to survive and win at ANY cost, which is why he altered the items he fed them. Because of this ALL of Green's Pokémon, their attacks, strength, intelligence, and reflexes became enhanced. THAT made them very dangerous indeed. If the Pokémon were angered outside of a normal battle, it could result in severe injury for not only harmless trainers and their Pokémon but normal regular people too.

"That's horrible!" Misty cried in disbelief. "Pokémon are living, thinking creatures, they're not weapons!"

"Yes it was horrible," Oak said in agreement. "That's why Edward was disqualified and had all his Pokémon confiscated. Before they were finally declared healed and released back into the wild, I hear it took the medical experts _**years**_ to get those poor Pokémon to recover from those enhancements."

"What happened to Edward?" asked Brock.

"The Elite Four and all the officials of the Pokémon League voted unanimously to officially cancel Edward's Pokémon trainer's licence," Oak sighed. "They also gave him something to remind him of it. I remember THAT day well."

**0000000000**

_Edward Green a boy about ten years of age with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stood alone in the Indigo Plateau Pokémon stadium. In front of him stood several Pokémon League officials which included the members of the Elite Four. He was awaiting his fate to be decided by them, while all around in the stands the audience watched patiently but quietly. Finally one of the Elite Four, a young man named Lance stepped forward and spoke into a microphone so everyone could hear him_.

"_Edward Green," Lance said grimly. "We of the Pokémon League and Elite Four have made our decision about you and your methods. It becomes clear to us that you are a dangerous young man with dangerous ideas, what you did to your Pokémon is clear evidence of that. Therefore we are going to make sure you NEVER get to try this method on helpless Pokémon ever again. To this end we are not simply cancelling your Pokémon trainer's licence."_

"_S-sorry?"_ _said a confused Edward Green._

"_You should be very honoured Edward," Lance said as another official came forward with a small box. "This badge, although theoretically possible to earn, has never actually been given to a Pokémon trainer in all the history of the Pokémon League."_

_Lance took out the badge from its box, it was shaped like the Earth badge except it was black with a red ruby in the centre._

"_This badge is made of a substance called Mammonite," Lance told Green. "The badge and the title we give with it means you are banned from __**EVER**__ being a Pokémon trainer."_

_So saying Lance pinned the badge on to Edward's coat._

"_You know what this means don't you Edward?" Lance said sternly. "It means you will __**NEVER**__ get to be a Pokémon Master, especially with that badge and title. You know what that title is don't you Edward?"_

"_Yes sir," Edward said grimly. There was dead silence in the stadium as he spoke. "I am a __**POKEMON DARKLING!**__"_

**0000000000**

"Wow!" Ash said in amazement. "That's a harsh punishment!"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was harsh," Oak admitted. "Edward's mother Erin was deeply disappointed in him; she felt that all her son's talents would be wasted because of his terrible title. I felt so sorry for the two of them…So I told Erin and Edward of my new plan of going to the Pokémon Academy, where I would study to become the world's greatest Pokémon Researcher. My idea intrigued Edward so we decided to bury our rivalry and go to the Academy as friends. This idea pleased Erin to no end and so for the next few years Edward and myself studied and worked together on everything that we needed to know. It really paid off. The two of us eventually ended up graduating from the Academy together, the top of our class no less."

The Professor got up and went over to his work desk and picked up a framed photograph, he looked at it for a moment then he brought it over to Ash and the others. "This is a picture of Edward and me," he said handing them the photo.

Ash took the photograph and looked at it while Brock and Misty leaned in over his shoulders to look too. The picture showed Oak standing next to a man in his twenties, about five feet eight inches tall with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was wearing a white lab coat, a green button up shirt, a blue neck tie, black pants and black lace less shoes.

"When was this photo taken Professor?" Ash asked looking up.

"That photo of us was taken right after our graduation, before…"

"Before what?"

"Before our falling out," Oak sighed sadly. "Edward's speciality at the Academy was Pokémon evolution he was obsessed with it, especially with what his mother had taught him about Pokémon breeding. Over the years we were studying, Green had been doing some secret experiments."

"What kind of experiments?" Misty asked nervously not sure if she would like the answer.

"Gene splicing," Oak said simply. "Edward believed if Pokémon could become stronger through natural breeding and evolution, he could make his _own_ strong Pokémon by _artificial_ breeding and evolution. Pokémon as you know are extensions of nature, Green believed if he could create his own Pokémon he would be controlling nature. In other words he wanted to be God and was prepared to do _**ANYTHING**_ to achieve it. Edward thought he could achieve this by splicing Pokémon D.N.A on unborn Pokémon while still in their eggs."

"No!" Brock cried out in horror.

"Yes!" Oak said in grim confirmation. "For the last few months before our graduation, Edward worked in secret splicing Pokémon D.N.A on unhatched eggs. He created dozens of hideous mutated creatures when they eventually hatched. Some thankfully didn't survive, but those that _did_ survive he kept alive as controlled experiments. He named his creations Pokémutts, which was short for Pocket Mutations"

"My God!" Misty said to herself horrified at this revelation.

"How did you find him out Professor?" Ash asked eagerly.

"I found out quite by accident," Oak said simply. "Shortly after graduation I went around to Edward's laboratory to ask him out for a drink, but he wasn't in. I was about to leave when I noticed that his door was unlocked and unnatural sounds were coming from behind it. My curiosity got the better of me and I went in. What I saw was horrible, it was so horrible that I went back to my own lab and waited for Edward to get back so I could confront him about it."

**0000000000**

_A young Samuel Oak was angrily confronting his friend in his lab._ _"I said I know about your experiments Edward!"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about Samuel," Green said pretending to be astonished._

"_Don't play games with me Edward! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You've been playing God with Pokémon by splicing their D.N.A together, on **unborn **Pokémon in **secret** I might add! **Don't deny it!** I've **seen** them in your lab, horrible mutations, mutations which **YOU** created!"_

"_Those creatures are not mutations they're my Pokémutts," Green said dismissively._

"_You **do **realise that I'm going to have to report this," Oak said sternly._

_Green was horrified at this_**. **_"Samuel you don't know what you're saying! It took me __**months**__ to create those __Pokémutts__; I'm using them to advance our understanding of Pokémon!"_

_Oak couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Advance our understanding of_ _Pokémon!" he exclaimed._ _"Those '__Pokémutts'__ you've made are no better than those poor Pokémon you 'altered' when we were in the Pokémon League! What are you hoping to achieve? Revenge on the League by creating better Pokémon?"_

"_So what if I am?" Green said angrily spinning around to face his friend. "Do you think, that after all the shame and the scorn I have endured that I was simply going to **FORGET IT ALL?** I am not a Pokémon Master, trainer or a hero…what am I? A scientist! I am a scientist with the only title of Pokémon Darkling in the history of the world! I am **unique**; laws are **mine** to create, not to follow."_

"_You're mad Edward!"_ _Oak cried out in alarm as the terrible truth about his friend suddenly hit him._ _"Stark staring mad! I'm reporting you right now!"_

_As Oak turned to leave Green grabbed his arm. "Don't do this to me Samuel!"_ _he said pleadingly._ _"I'm hanging onto history with my fingernails! How others perceive me is all I have left! If I have to be a monster to bring in a new age of Pokémon research then so be it, I'll be a monster. Just don't report me!"_

_Oak shook himself free of Green's grip and ran out of the lab._

**0000000000**

"What happened then?" asked Brock.

"Edward was expelled from the Academy," Oak said sadly. "He was charged with unethical experimentation on Pokémon and all his Pokémutts were destroyed. Of course Edward was furious that I reported him, especially since it was me who pulled the necessary strings to GET him into the Academy in the first place. He went back to Pallet Town saying that I would regret the day I turned him in."

"And after that?" asked Ash.

"I don't really know," Oak shrugged. "A year after his expulsion Edward's mother died of cancer, though I think she died of a broken heart myself. Having a son who disgraced himself twice in one lifetime just hollowed her out I guess. Edward left Pallet Town travelling the world in search of rare Pokémon, like his father once did and continued his research. I haven't heard anything from him until today."

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"I got this letter from him last night," Oak said pulling out a piece of paper and started reading it to them.

"_**Dear Samuel.**_

_**It has been such years since I heard anything of you. You simply must come to my Pokémon Health Farm 'Green Acres,' we have so much to talk over. My farm is not hard to find, it's located on Route 22 near Viridian City, just turn up whenever you feel like turning up. I'll be waiting for you.**_

_**Yours sincerely, Professor Edward Green."**_

"I know that place!" Brock said suddenly. "There's been tons of stuff about it in the news, apparently its been doing a roaring trade in helping trainers build up their Pokémon's natural abilities."

"Why would Green send you a letter inviting you to his Health Farm after all this time?" Ash asked the Professor. "Especially since he seems to hate you so much?"

"I don't know Ash," Oak said grimly. "But I have some very nasty ideas…which is why I sent for you. You see I'm far too busy with my own research to go see Edward right at the moment. So I want you three to go to Green Acres Health Farm on my behalf and find out what's going on there till I can join you later."

"We can do that," Ash said confidently. "Can't we Pikachu?"

"Pika-chu!"

The Professor grinned. "I some how knew you'd say that," then he suddenly became serious. "Just a word of warning to you all. When you get to the Health Farm, _**DON'T **_let your Pokémon out of your sight. There's no telling what Edward would do if he ever got his hands on them."

"Don't you worry Professor," Ash said confidently. "Edward Green is _**NOT**_ getting hold of our Pokémon!"

"Well before you go," said Oak. "I want to add a new program to your Pokédex."

"New program?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well there's a chance Edward has some new Pokémon with him that he picked up on his travels," Oak pointed out. "And they won't turn up on a regular Pokédex scan, plus he's bound to have a few Pokémutts on him too."

"Well we have time to spare," Ash said handing over his Pokédex. "Go to it Professor."

**0000000000**

Meanwhile just outside Oak's laboratory window, hiding in the bushes, a man and a woman about twenty one years old were listening in on all that had been said. The woman was blue eyed, about five feet seven inches tall with long bright red hair. She was dressed in a light grey short sleeved shirt, with matching shorts. Long dark grey gloves with matching boots that covered almost the whole length of her arms and legs completed her outfit. The man was dressed in a similar outfit, except he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants; both of them had a bright red **'R'** on the front of their shirts.

Sitting between these two people was a Meowth, a cat like Pokémon about one foot four inches tall with black cat eyes, a white furry body, a brown tipped curly tail, and black ears with a gold charm lodged in between them, who walked only on its two brown hind legs.

The trio were known as Jessie, James and Meowth. They belonged to the criminal Pokémon organisation known as Team Rocket, their mission was to capture or steal, rare and powerful Pokémon. They were quite intrigued by what they had just overheard between Oak and his young friends.

"Hmmm," Jessie said thoughtfully to herself. "So those twerps are going to a Health Farm run by the famous Pokémon Darkling are they? We _have _to get there first!"

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Meowth. "You heard what the Professor said that guy does to Pokémon! He splices them! He sounds like a complete nut to me!"

"I remember the story of the Pokémon Darkling," James said with a shiver. "My parents told me when I was just a kid. I thought it was just a story to scare me into being a better trainer, I never thought he was real."

"Well neither did I," said Jessie. "Well until now anyway, but that's beside's the point. We have to find Green before the twerps do!"

"What the heck for?" Meowth asked in puzzlement.

"Green is a scientist who specializes in splicing Pokémon," Jessie explained to her two partners. "Just imagine what would happen if we could persuade him to work for Team Rocket? We could have an unstoppable army of _**Super Pokémon! **_That would make the Boss **VERY** happy! He'd have an Army of Super Pokémon to command for Team Rocket, and he'll be SO pleased with us we'll all get promoted! And you know what that means?"

"Yes I do," said James suddenly catching on. "We'll finally be rich and respected at long last!"

"And I'll be top cat again!" Meowth cried in watery eyed delight.

"So what are we waiting for?" yelled Jessie. "Let's get going!"

With that said the three of them ran for their balloon hidden nearby for a meeting with the mysterious Pokémon Darkling.

* * *

><p>Phew! That's the first chapter done at last! And after all this time too! I apologise if the Ash and everyone else seem a bit out of character for this story. I tried my best to stay as faithful to the series as I could, but nobody's perfect *Chuckles* A special thanks goes out to my good friend and Beta Reader Rohan who helped me edit this chapter.<p>

Don't forget to read and review my story people_._ _(Flames will be ignored of course if you don't like my work __**then don't read it! **__**Nobody **__**is forcing you to!**__)_ If you want to know what happens next, especially when Team Rocket arrives at the Health Farm BEFORE Ash and his friends do!_ (Evil laugh) _See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

_(Here is what you people have been waiting for, Chapter 2! Okay? Enjoy!)_

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region, I apologise in advance if they are also a bit out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO:<strong>

After speaking to Professor Oak, and getting back his now updated Pokédex from him, Ash and his friends made their way to Professor Green's Health Farm. First they headed north from Pallet Town to Viridian City, and then they headed east along Route 22. It was around noon when they came across a sign, which read: **'Green Acres Pokémon Health Farm: 2 miles ahead.'**

"Well, it seems we're on the right track," Ash said confidently.

"Yeah," Misty nodded in agreement. "If we hurry we can be there by this afternoon."

"Well let's get moving," Brock said practically.

As they all set off down the road, they passed what looked like a kind of lamp post. But on top of it was not a lamp, but a camera. Ash and his friends had unwittingly activated it when they passed by its field of vision. It swung round to follow them as they moved by.

**0000000000**

Not far away at the Green Acres Health Farm, a monitor screen in Green's laboratory lit up. It showed Ash and the others as they continued to walk down the road on Route 22. The laboratory itself was quite large; it was brightly lit and had a steady background pulse like an electronic heartbeat coming from the instruments filling the air. There were also huge work benches in this lab, benches packed with all sorts of scientific equipment. All along the walls were instrument consoles; the main console itself had several rows of monitors which showed the inside of the Health Farm and the surrounding area.

Standing at the main console watching the monitors was one of Green's personal assistants, a man called Blake. Blake was a twenty six year old man about five feet nine inches tall with green eyes and brown hair; he was dressed up in a uniform that made him look like a Team Rocket Grunt complete with hat. But instead of being black, his outfit was dark green and lacked a big red **'R'**, he also had a gun in his belt and several Pokéballs as well. "Professor," he called out to his employer.

"Yes Blake," Green said without even turning around or looking up from his work. "What is it?"

"Security has picked up some visitors coming sir, I think it's that Ash kid from Pallet Town everybody's been talking about. You know Professor Oak's protégé?"

Hearing this Green, who looked just like he did in Oak's photograph only fifty one years older and his strawberry blonde hair was slowly turning grey, stopped what he was doing and rushed over to the monitor.

"Ah!" Green said in triumph as he looked at the monitor with an evil grin. "My lure has worked Blake!" he said rubbing his hands together with glee. "I _knew_ Samuel would be suspicious of my letter after so long, and then send Ash along with his friends to investigate this place! The old fool wants them to see if I'm up to no good, so when he arrives he'll have evidence against me and tell the authorities!"

"If that's the case," Blake said worriedly. "Shall I have the guards detain them when they get here?"

"NO!" Green yelled but then he calmed down almost immediately. "It will give me, the greatest of pleasure," he said smiling an evil smile. "To watch these kids' curiosity and stupidities, deliver them, their Pokémon _and _Oak into _**MY**_ hands!"

**0000000000**

While this was going on, Team Rocket's balloon had arrived near their destination. After they had concealed their transport under the cover of some trees, they made their way to the Health Farm. It looked very much like a regular Pokémon Centre except it had a sign above the entrance which read **'Green Acres Health Farm.' **To the right of the building, there was a ramp which looked like it led to an underground storage area, possibly for delivery and supply trucks. Going through the main door Team Rocket expected to find the place full of Pokémon but they were bitterly disappointed, the entire place seemed to be deserted.

The inside of the Health Farm was just like the inside of a regular Pokémon Centre. There was a front desk (with a sign on it saying **'Out to Lunch, be back soon'**), a videophone, some vending machines, a computer for transporting Pokémon, an eating area for trainers and Pokémon, a washroom and a door that led off to an operating theatre for injured Pokémon.

"Hey," Meowth spoke up. "I thought you said this place is supposed to be a Health Farm?"

"It is!" insisted James.

"Well then WHERE are all the staff and the Pokémon?"

"Out to lunch like the sign on the desk says," Jessie said carelessly. "Let's check this place out while they're gone, starting with the back!"

Behind the front desk Team Rocket found a short corridor, following it they came to a lift. Next to the lift there was a flight of stairs going down; at the top of the stairs was an armed guard. He was dressed in an outfit similar to Blake, but for some strange reason his face was covered in a green mask.

"Did you see that guy!" Meowth exclaimed to his two friends as they ducked back around the corner before they were spotted. "He was armed!"

"Yes," Jessie said thoughtfully. "Obviously Professor Green values his privacy, I wonder why?"

"Well since we can't go any further we'll never find out," James said quickly. "Let's get out of here," he turned to leave but Jessie grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Oh no you don't!" she hissed to him furiously. "We came here to find Professor Green so we can get him to work for us, and we're _not_ leaving until we do!"

"So how do we get pass the guard then?" asked Meowth.

"Leave that to me," Jessie said confidently as she drew out her Pokéball and threw it. "Go Arbok!"

"Cha-mok!" the black eyed purple snake Pokémon cried as he emerged from his ball and rose to his full height of eleven feet six inches.

The guard, who wasn't expecting any trouble at all, was taken completely by surprise by Arbok's sudden appearance. Before he could even raise his gun to fire Jessie yelled out, "Arbok use Screech Attack!"

Arbok opened his mouth and started to emit a loud, horrible and deafening screech causing the guard to drop his gun and clutch his ears in agony. "Ahhh! Stop that awful noise!" he cried.

Jessie just laughed. "Ha! Now then Arbok use Wrap!"

**0000000000**

At that moment down in Green's laboratory Blake, who was still manning the main console, noticed a red light flashing in front of him which indicated trouble. "Professor," he called. "The internal sensors indicate a disturbance at the Reception Area with a Pokémon."

"Is it Ash and his friends?" Green asked as he joined him.

"No sir they haven't arrived yet, it might just be a couple of trespassers."

"Show me!" Green ordered.

Blake flicked a switch and one of the monitors lit up to show the guard at the reception area being attacked by Jessie's Arbok.

"I don't believe it!" Blake said in amazement. "It's Jessie, James and Meowth!"

"You know them?"

"Oh yeah," Blake nodded. "It's because of them that we're now in your service, if you take my meaning. They're dimwits! Eccles and I worked with them when we were still Team Rocket Grunts. Our boss had sent Jessie, James and Meowth to steal all the Pokémon from their trainers and owners of the _**'S.S Anne.' **_Eccles and myself, along with a handful of other Grunts, were assigned to assist them when they began their mission."

"And I take it things didn't go according to plan?" Green asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course it didn't," Blake chuckled bitterly. "Thanks to Ash and his friends, who had been invited on board BY Jessie and James, all the passengers of the _**Anne**_ sent us _'blasting off.'_ When we returned to our headquarters the boss needed a scapegoat. As Jessie, James and Meowth were _'unavailable'_ while Eccles and I _**were **_the senior members available; _we _got fired in their place!"

"I see," Green nodded. They turned back to the monitor which showed Arbok give the guard he was attacking one last squeeze causing it to explode into pieces.

**_'He__ fell apart!'_** they heard Meowth exclaim in astonishment.

_**'Well**** no wonder,'**_ they heard James say as he bent down to examine the remains of the guard. _**'He wasn't even human,'**_ he held up a leg which had sparking wires coming out of one end.

_**'A robot!' **_Jessie said in disbelief. _**'Green's got this place staffed and guarded by robots!'**_

**_'He's obviously not much of a people person,'_** Meowth said thoughtfully.

_**'Let's see what else we can find,'**_ James said to his friends as he put down the leg while Jessie recalled Arbok to his Pokéball.

"Inform Milt," Green said calmly to Blake as he watched Team Rocket disappear down the stairs. "That there are intruders in the Health Farm."

"At once," Blake said moving off to the communications console.

**_'Uh…why aren't we using the lift?'_** Green heard James ask his' two team mates. _**'It might be a lot quicker than these stairs.'**_

**_'It's mostly because of a little thing called 'security,'' _**Jessie informed her partner. _**'If we use any equipment here that attracts the guards we'll be in trouble.'**_

**_'Yeah,'_** Meowth said in agreement. _**'Nobody knows we're here yet we want to keep our advantage,' **_he went on confidently blissfully unaware that their cover had already been blown the moment they had attacked the guard.

"Where's Milt?" Green asked Blake as he returned to his side.

"He's not responding," Blake said simply. "He must be out to lunch and turned his radio off while he eats."

"Well contact Eccles!" Green snapped at him furiously. "Tell him what's going on and tell him to go and _find_ Milt. What's the point of having a security chief if he's not on the job?"

"Right away sir," Blake said moving back to the communications console.

**0000000000**

A little while later Eccles, a twenty eight year old man about five feet eight inches tall with brown eyes and black hair, also wearing an outfit just like Blake, entered the Reception Area and made his way over to the eating area. Sitting at one of the tables, enjoying some sandwiches and coffee while he was reading his newspaper, was Milt. Milt was a small man of about thirty years old with red hair, ocean green eyes and a tidy looking moustache. He wore the same outfit as Eccles, Blake and all the robot guards except he was wearing a badge that said _**'Chief of Security' **_on the front of his uniform.

"Milt," Eccles said entering the eating area.

"Oh hi there Eccles," Milt said looking up from his newspaper. "Come to join me for lunch huh?"

"Milt shut up an listen," Eccles snapped impatiently to his colleague. "You're in enough trouble as it already is. There are intruders in the Health Farm; they must have walked in right under your nose!"

"Hey!" Milt protested. "I was here the whole time and I didn't see any one, they must have snuck in through the rear entrance!"

"Whatever," Eccles said dismissively. "In the meantime, direct orders from Professor Green **'FIND THE INTRUDERS!'**"

"Alright, alright," Milt said calmly getting up from his seat. "I'll get right on it," quickly finishing off the last of his coffee and sandwich Milt left followed by Eccles.

**0000000000**

After going down several flights of stairs Jessie, James and Meowth found themselves in a large underground carven, what they saw caused them to gasp in astonishment. Not far away from where they were standing, they could see the other end of the delivery ramp, along with all the trolleys and equipment used to unload things off the trucks. Beyond it was the rest of the carven which was brightly lit and was so large that its furthest walls were lost in shadow, and in the cavern itself happily playing, sleeping, flying, swimming and play fighting were Pokémon, lots and lots of Pokémon. For a moment Team Rocket just stood where they were in silent amazement at the impossible sight before them.

"YAHOO!" Meowth cried in sudden delight breaking the silence.

"We've hit the jackpot!" James exclaimed happily. "I've never _seen_ so many types of Pokémon together in one place at one time! I feel like we're in a shopping mall!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jessie said happily to her two team mates. "Let's grab some trolleys and go shopping!"

"Right!"

"Not so fast you three!" said a stern voice.

Slowly turning around, Team Rocket saw a stern faced Milt standing behind them with his arms folded. On either side of the security chief was a pair of robot guards pointing guns at them.

"Rats," Meowth cried out in disappointment as he raised his paws. "We've been busted!"

"And we didn't even get any Pokémon!" moaned James as he raised his own hands in surrender.

"Oh knock it off you two!" Jessie snapped angrily. "Just leave the talking to me. Hi there," she said cheerfully walking up to Milt and his guards. "We're members of Team Rocket; I'm Jessie, that's James and Meowth. No doubt you've heard of us."

"Oh I've heard of Team Rocket alright," Milt said calmly. "And you three have been _caught_ trying to steal our Pokémon!" he went on in a hardening voice.

"No, no!" Jessie said hastily. "We're not here to steal Pokémon!"

"We wanted to see Professor Green," James explained. "We just got lost along the way that's all."

"Professor Green has nothing to say or _do_ with Team Rocket," he turned to the guards. "Lock them up!" he ordered.

As the guards came forward Milt's radio suddenly gave a loud buzz, he signalled the guards to stop and answered it. "Yes?"

**_'Change of plans Milt,'_** Blake's voice crackled from the radio. _**'The Professor wants a word with our three intruders; he wants you to bring them down to the lab for questioning.'**_

"Check," Milt said turning his radio off and putting it away. "It seems that you three are in luck," he said to Team Rocket. "The Professor wants a word with you downstairs in the lab."

"Really?" Meowth said in delight. "Then lead the way for us my good man!" he ordered.

Obediently Milt and the guards led Jessie, James and Meowth to the lift near the stairs and after a short journey they were standing before Green in his lab.

"Professor Green," Meowth said grandly to their host. "Please allow me to introduce ourselves; we three are members of Team Rocket and we…"

"I know who you three are," Green interrupted. "I have been watching your progress through my Health Farm from the moment you entered it, and I am pleased with what I have seen."

Green's statement caught Team Rocket completely off guard; they were expecting the scientist to be furious for their intrusion and destruction of his guard.

"You are?" they all said in astonishment.

"Yes," Green nodded. "You all have a good attitude to your work, and you have _pleasing_ personalities."

"Why thankyou!" Jessie said deeply flattered at the unexpected complement.

"We try our best sir," James said equally flattered.

"That's so true!" Meowth said in agreement.

Green smiled to himself, Blake wasn't kidding about these three, getting these fools into his confidence was almost _too_ easy. He decided to continue his flattery; he might find some use for these idiots when Ash and his friends turned up. "Tell me," he asked. "What is your employer's name again?"

"Giovanni," they all answered promptly.

"Of course," Green said cheerfully. "I shall contact him, I shall ask him…and I hope he agrees. To have you three transferred temporarily to my staff."

"Really?" Meowth said his eyes lighting up.

"Yes."

Jessie and James were shedding tears of joy hearing this news.

"Oh sir," Jessie cried happily. "We would be _so_ honoured and delighted!"

"Good," Green said in satisfaction. "You will find the work here very different to that you have been used to…but you will not find it unrewarding."

"You mean…?" James said in happy awe. "You'll pay us?"

"Yes, _double_ your current salary!"

Team Rocket almost fainted with delight at this statement, but before they could reply Green interrupted them. "Please me…" he said in a seductive voice. "And I can offer you the _**WORLD**_ of Pokémon! But for right now you three can stay with me, you can see what goes on here. I will inform Giovanni for your whereabouts."

Before they could thank Green Milt suddenly interrupted them. "Professor," he called. "Our visitors have finally arrived."

They turned to the main console to see on one of the monitor screens, the entrance to the Health Farm with an image of Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu approaching the door.

"Oh look," Jessie sneered in disgust. "The travelling twerps have arrived."

"Good," Green said in satisfaction before turning to Blake. "Activate our robotic receptionist; we must lull these fools' suspicions. We must make them believe that this is a nice normal Health Farm, so that they fall into my trap perfectly!"

"Right away Professor," Blake said obediently and flicked a switch on the console.

On another monitor, which showed the Reception Area front desk, a secret panel slid open up and a Nurse Joy stepped out. She was about five feet six inches tall and looked about twenty three years old; in fact she was a perfect replica of the _real _Nurse Joy right down to the blue eyes, red hair, nurse's hat with uniform AND happy smile! She took up her position behind the Reception Desk and happily started working like it was a normal day.

"There," Blake smiled. "That should fool them!"

"I don't believe it," Meowth said in disbelief.

"Believe it," Green said triumphantly. "Now watch as my creation does its job to perfection!"

* * *

><p>Well that's another chapter done! A special thanks again to my good friend and Beta Reader Rohan who helped me edit this chapter. Will Green's Nurse Joy robot fool Ash and his friends? And more importantly will it fool Brock? Read and Review if you want to find out! See ya!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_(Well people here it is…Chapter 3 as promised! Things are **really** going to start moving now! Enjoy!)_

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region, I apologise in advance if they are also a bit out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE:<strong>

Walking through the main entrance to the Health Farm, Ash and his friends found themselves in the Reception Area. The only thing to have changed in this place since Team Rocket had arrived was Green's Nurse Joy robot working busily at her desk.

"That's strange," Ash said quietly to Misty. "Why would such a nice person like Nurse Joy work for Professor Green?"

"Well let's ask her and find out," Brock said practically.

"Brock," Misty said worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that normally when we meet Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny you start acting silly," Misty pointed out to him. "But since we've got here and seen Nurse Joy you haven't done a thing."

"Oh yeah that's right," Ash said in sudden realization. "Is there something wrong with you Brock?"

"I don't think so," Brock said putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm not sick or feverish."

"Then WHY aren't you reacting to Nurse Joy?"

"I don't know," Brock said slowly. "But there's something about her I just don't fancy, she's pretty I'll admit…but my male intuition tells me otherwise."

"Well let's find out," Ash said determinedly as they walked up to the desk. "Excuse me," he said as they approached the desk.

Looking up at the sound of Ash's voice Nurse Joy gave her three visitors a friendly smile. "Can I help you?" she asked them politely.

"Hi there," Ash said equally polite. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this little guy on my shoulder is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!" Pikachu said giving Joy a friendly wave of greeting.

"My name is Misty," Misty introduced herself. "And this little cutie is my Pokémon Togepi."

"Toge-piiiiii!" the small Pokémon said happily.

"And I'm Brock," Brock said finishing off the greetings.

"Well how can I help you?" Joy asked her visitors. "Are you here to try out our Health Farm for your Pokémon?"

"Uh…no," Ash said gently. "We're here for a different reason. You see," he explained. "Professor Oak received an invitation from Professor Green to come visit the Health Farm, as they were old friends and colleagues once. Unfortunately the Professor can't come until he's finished his work for today, so he sent the three of us here on his behalf."

"It's alright," Misty said reassuringly. "Professor Oak _will_ turn up later on."

"So in the meantime," Brock suggested. "Can we see Professor Green and have a tour of this Health Farm while we're at it?"

Joy lifted her eyes to the roof in deep thought and stood quite still for a moment. To Ash and his friends, it looked like she was listening for silent instructions from someone. Then she looked back at them with a bright smile, "I'd be delighted to give you a tour. Just follow me."

Leaving the Reception Area, Nurse Joy led Ash and his friends down the short corridor behind the desk to where the lift and stairs were. Nothing had changed since Team Rocket had passed through earlier; the only difference was a new robotic guard standing at the top of the stairs. The remains of the old guard having long been removed by Eccles and the guards.

"What's with the armed guard?" Ash asked curiously.

"Professor Green is a man who values his privacy," Joy explained to her guests. "But he's also afraid for the security of his research and the Pokémon he cares for here. That is why he has these robotic guards on duty all over the Health Farm, in case of intruders."

"You mean this entire place is staffed by robots?" Misty said in amazement.

"Not quite," Joy smiled. "The Professor _does_ hire actual people to assist him in his work; it puts the Pokémon at ease."

"What kind of work _do_ you do here with Professor Green?" Brock asked curiously.

"Ah!" Joy said mysteriously. "You'll find out in a minute," she pressed a button on the panel in the wall and the lift doors slid open. "This way please," she said ushering them inside.

Once everyone was in the lift, Joy pressed a button on the lift's panel and they began to descend. Ash and his friends cupped their hands over their ears as they popped under the constant changing pressure. At last the lift shuddered to a halt and they filed out, finding themselves in the large carven filled with all the Pokémon Team Rocket had seen before them.

"My friends," Nurse Joy said proudly. "Welcome to the Green Acres Pokémon Health Farm."

"Wow!" Ash cried out in amazement.

"I've never seen so many Pokémon in my life!" exclaimed Misty.

"Toge-toge-piii!" Togepi cooed gently mimicking Misty's excitement.

"Where did they all come from?" Brock asked Joy.

"These Pokémon all came from travelling trainers like yourselves," Joy said with a smile. "You see, there are a lot of trainers in the Kanto Region who want to build up their Pokémon's natural abilities. But unfortunately, most of these trainers don't have the proper time to train their Pokémon for them to develop their abilities. So the trainers bring their Pokémon here to the Health Farm, so we can build them up for them."

"What kind of training do you do for them?" Ash asked curiously.

"We don't have to train the Pokémon at all," Joy said proudly. "We build them and their abilities up with this," she held out her hand. In her out stretched palm there was a dark green moss that seemed to glow in the light of the carven.

"What is it?" asked Brock for he had never seen a moss like that in his travels.

"It's Pokémoss," Joy said simply.

"Pokémoss?" Ash said in puzzlement. "What is Pokémoss?"

"Pokémoss is a special moss that grows only down here in this cave," Joy explained to everyone. "When eaten by a Pokémon it increases its natural powers and abilities."

"Really?" Misty said in wondrous astonishment.

"Yes really," Joy said in confirmation. "Professor Green discovered it on his travels, which is why this Health Farm is built underground. The more of this moss the Pokémon here eat the more their natural abilities increase. So by the time the trainer returns to claim their Pokémon, it's twice as strong as when it first arrived."

"Wow, that's incredible!" cried Brock. "I can see why Professor Green went to all the trouble of setting up his Health Farm here."

"Yeah," Misty said in agreement. "What other things do you do with the Pokémon here?"

"Well…" Joy said hesitantly. "The Professor conducts…_special_ research with them."

"What _kind_ of research?" Ash asked suspiciously. He had sensed Joy's hesitation and wanted to know why.

For a moment Joy paused again like she had done at the front desk, then she gave them a charming smile. "Why don't I take you all to the Professor, so you can ask him yourselves?"

"Sure," Ash nodded. "We can do that, lead the way."

"Follow me," Joy said leading her guests back to the lift. "The Professor's main lab is down on the fifth level," she told them as she followed them into the lift. With the doors closing behind her once everyone was inside, the lift began it's decent.

**0000000000**

Back in the laboratory, Green and his followers were watching Ash and his friend's progress in the lift on one of the monitors.

"Excellent!" Green said quietly to himself. "It's going all going according to plan, and they're walking right into it!" He turned to the waiting Team Rocket. "I would like you three to attend to our _guests_," he said to them gently.

"Who us?" Meowth said in astonishment.

"Can't you use your guards?" James asked politely.

"I _would_," Green said admittedly. "However, there is a good chance that they would be damaged in their attempt to subdue our three trainers. I would feel safer if Ash, Brock and Misty were handled by those with more…experience."

"You can count on us for that sir!" Jessie said confidently and led her two team mates away out of the lab.

"Do you think they can beat them Professor?" Milt asked Green curiously once Team Rocket had gone.

"Who the hell cares?" Green said to him carelessly. "All those three fools have to do is weaken those kids Pokémon, then my Nurse Joy robot will do the rest." He turned his attention to Blake who was waiting patiently nearby. "Activate all the scanning and recording equipment," he ordered him. "I want to record all the attacks used by Ash and his friends as they battle Team Rocket, I want to see if their Pokémon are worthy of my experiments."

"What about me sir?" Milt asked Green.

"Follow Team Rocket with some of the guards, when it's safe I want you to bring those kids and their Pokémon here to me."

"Right away Professor!" Milt said obediently and left with some robot guards following close behind him. Meanwhile Green and Blake turned back to the main console, where one of the monitors now showed Ash and his friends emerging from the lift.

**0000000000**

"Boy it sure is dark down here," Brock said looking around the darkened corridor. "Where's the light switch?"

"Shhhhhh!" Misty hissed suddenly.

"What is it?" whispered Ash.

"Guys," Misty said quietly. "_Someone_ is down here with us, in the dark! I can feel it!"

Nurse Joy just smiled silently to herself as Ash looked into the darkened corridor and called out, "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

At first there was silence then they heard a woman's voice say this:

"_**Prepare for trouble!"**_

"_**Make it double**__**!" **_a man's voice said almost immediately.

"Oh no!" Ash groaned in sudden realization.

"Not _again!_" moaned Misty and Brock as they too, recognised the voices.

"_**To protect the world from devastation;"**_

"_**To unite all people within our nation;"**_

"_**To denounce the evils of truth and love;"**_

"_**To extend our reach to the stars above;"**_

The lights suddenly came on and there, standing in front of them back to back was Team Rocket.

"_**Jessie!"**_

"_**James!"**_

"_**Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"**_ Jessie shouted.

"_**Surrender now, or prepare to FIGHT!**__**"**_ James finished.

"_**Meowth! That's right!**__**"**_ Meowth said proudly finishing the motto they all knew so well for the umpteenth time.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and his friends cried out together.

"The one and only!" Meowth said grandly.

"What the heck are you three doing here?" Ash demanded to know.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Jessie said smugly. "We are Professor Green's new assistants."

"You're his _assistants?"_ Misty exclaimed incredulously.

"That's right," James nodded in confirmation.

"But…why?" Brock asked in puzzlement. "Why would Green want to hire a couple of nuts like you?"

"Because he's impressed with our skill that's why!" Meowth said happily. "He was so impressed with the way we broke in here, that he hired us to his staff with _**double **_our salary!"

"Did it ever occur to you that you might have been set up?" Ash said scornfully to Team Rocket. "Green probably said what you _wanted_ to hear, so he could use you to do the dirty work _for_ him."

"Ha!" Jessie sneered while James and Meowth frowned in sudden worry. "If that were the case, then he would have sent his guards rather than us to do the job!"

"I don't know Jessie…," James said doubtfully. "The twerp _might_ actually have a point."

"That's right," Meowth said in agreement. "Green could be just stringing us along."

"We'll discuss it with the Professor later!" Jessie snapped impatiently. "Right now we have to capture those twerps and their Pokémon like we were told to! Go Arbok!" she cried throwing her Pokéball and summoning her purple snake Pokémon out into the open.

"Cha-mok!"

Realising that Jessie wasn't going to listen to either him _or_ Meowth until they defeated Ash and his friends, James drew out his Pokéball and threw it. "Go Weezing!"

Emerging out of the Pokéball in a haze of smog and floating above the ground, was a round three foot eleven inch tall, black eyed, purple poison Pokémon. "Weezing!" he coughed out.

"Weezing!" James ordered his Pokémon. "Use Smog Attack!"

With a cry of "Weeze!" Weezing opened up his mouth and released a thick black fog, which filled the corridor causing Ash and his friends to cough and splutter.

"Pidgeotto," Ash said in a choking voice as he drew out a Pokéball and threw it. "I choose you!"

"Pidgeooo! cried the impressive looking bird Pokémon as he materialized into the corridor. Pidgeotto was about three feet seven inches tall, with black eyes, a pink head crest, a brown feathered body along with pink and brown tail feathers. He had been the second wild Pokémon Ash had caught in his travels and had helped him out a lot in his Gym Battles.

"Pidgeotto," Ash coughed to his flying friend. "Use Whirlwind to blow this smog away!"

"Pidgeooo!" Pidgeotto cried as he flapped his wings creating a huge windstorm, which caused the smog to disperse and clear up in some nearby air vents.

"Arbok," Jessie ordered her Pokémon. "Use Poison Sting!"

With an obedient cry of "Cha!" Arbok opened his mouth and spat out a series of poison needles at Pidgeotto.

"Quick Pidgeotto," Ash cried warningly to the bird Pokémon. "Use your Agility to dodge it!"

With a sudden burst of speed Pidgeotto flew to one side so that Arbok's poison needles passed by harmlessly.

"Now Pidgeotto," Ash cried seizing his chance. "Use Quick Attack!"

Increasing his speed even faster, Pidgeotto slammed into Arbok which caused him to go crashing into Jessie, making the two of them fly backwards before landing in a defeated heap.

"Arbok get off me!" Jessie yelled furiously as she tried to push her now unconscious snake Pokémon off her stomach.

"Looks like it's up to us Weezing!" James said to his Pokémon partner. "So let's use a Tackle Attack!"

"Pidgeotto use your quick attack again to counter it!" Ash cried.

The two Pokémon slammed into each other at top speed sending Pidgeotto flying back to Ash, while Weezing crashed into both James AND Meowth. The force of this attack sent all three of them crashing into the defeated Jessie and Arbok.

"Weezing are you alright?" James asked his now unconscious Pokémon.

"Now's our chance Pikachu!" Ash cried to his partner. "Use Thunder-shock to get rid of these jokers!"

"Oh-no!" Meowth cried out in horror, as Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and started to form an electrical current around his body.

"PIA-A-CHUUUUUU!" he cried releasing a huge lightening bolt which struck Team Rocket head on. There was a tremendous explosion which blew Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok and Weezing up through all five levels of Green's Health Farm and into the open air outside.

**_"We've been set up!" _**Jessie roared furiously as she flew through the air.

_**NOW**_ you're ready to listen to us!" Meowth said sarcastically with his arms folded.

"Save it for later," James suggested. "Because…"

**_"IT LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"_** they all yelled out together as they vanished over the distant horizon like a shooting star.

**0000000000**

"So much for Team Rocket," Green said dismissively to Blake as they watched the defeated Jessie, James and Meowth vanish on one of his monitors. "Those three were next to useless…however," he said thoughtfully. "That Pikachu of Ash's is quite powerful; did you record all the results on our instruments?"

"I'll say I did!" Blake said excitedly. "But how do you intend to capture it, and all those other Pokémon? I mean it blew two trainers and their Pokémon through five underground levels in one attack! If we try something like a head on attack we'll be shocked to pieces."

"Blake," Green said calmly to his loyal assistant. "I may be the world's only Pokémon Darkling but I'm _not_ an idiot, I always have a plan up my sleeve! Now contact Milt and tell him to grab those kids and their Pokémon once my Nurse Joy robot has dealt with them," with that said he flicked a switch on his console.

**0000000000**

"That was very impressive," Nurse Joy said clapping her hands as she joined Ash and his friends under the Team Rocket shaped hole in the roof. "Do you still wish to see Professor Green?" she asked them politely.

"You bet we do!" Ash said determinedly as he recalled Pidgeotto to his Pokéball. "If Team Rocket are interested in Green's work, then that means something here stinks and we have to find out what!"

"Very well then," Joy said calmly. She raised her right arm, and held out her hand in a curious pointing gesture. Then to Ash, Misty and Brock's horrified astonishment, Joy's hand dropped away from her wrist on some kind of hinged joint. The hand dangled limply to reveal a tube, projecting from the wrist. It was like the muzzle of a gun.

"What the heck?" Ash exclaimed in astonishment. "You're a robot too!"

"I'm afraid so," Joy said admittedly.

"Ah!" Brock said in sudden understanding. "I _knew_ there was something strange about you! That explains why I didn't react to you!"

"What idiot's we are for not noticing!" Misty said slapping her forehead.

"Aw…don't feel bad," Joy said mockingly. "We all make mistakes, now MOVE! Professor Green is waiting for you!"

"We're not going _anywhere_ with you!" Ash cried defiantly.

"That's what _you_ think," Joy said evilly.

Before Ash and his friends could react, a thick gas came out of the tube at the end of Joy's wrist and engulfed them, causing them to start coughing and choking. Ash tried to summon out his Pidgeotto again to blow the gas away like in the battle before, but his eyes started to get heavy and he fell to the floor unconscious. Beside him Pikachu, Misty and Brock were also falling unconscious. Before the darkness swallowed him up, the last thing Ash saw was the robotic Nurse Joy smiling at them in evil triumph.

* * *

><p>Ooohhhh! Cliff-hanger! Ash, his friends and their Pokémon are in Green's power! Not good! What horrible plan has he got in store for them when they wake up? Read and Review if you want to find out. And another special thanks to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help. See you Later!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_(Welcome once again people! I hope I didn't keep you waiting long for Chapter 4! Anyway this is where we learn the truth about Green's little Health Farm and his BIG plan for **all **the Pokémon in his power! Enjoy!)_

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region, I apologise in advance if they also a bit out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc****.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOUR:<strong>

"Ash, Ash wake up!"

Hearing his name being called to him, Ash awoke with a sudden jerk. He found himself lying on a bunk in what appeared to be a prison cell, with Brock and Misty staring down at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked Ash worriedly.

"I think so Misty," Ash said sitting up while holding his head with his left hand. "I'm just a bit dizzy from that gas." His right hand automatically dropped down to his belt to check on his Pokémon. "Ahhh!" he cried out in alarm as he realized that all his Pokéballs AND Pikachu were gone!

"Where's Pikachu and my Pokémon? They've been stolen!"

"I don't know Ash," Brock said to him sadly. "Green must have taken them; they weren't here when we woke up. They've taken all my Pokémon too," he added grimly.

"And mine as well!" Misty wailed. "They even took my sweet little Togepi!"

"Don't worry Misty," Ash said patting the worried girl on the back. "We'll get him back…somehow."

"Very touching," said a voice from the door. "But I somehow doubt it."

Ash, Misty and Brock turned around to see that while they had been talking, Professor Green had silently entered the cell with a pair of armed guards behind him.

"Professor Edward Green I presume?" Brock said politely as he and the others all instantly recognised the now older looking man from Oak's photograph.

"The very same," Green said with a smile.

"What have you done with our Pokémon?" Ash demanded to know. "Where are they?"

"Just relax my dear boy," Green said coolly. "I haven't done anything to your Pokémon…yet. They're quite safe for the time being, would you like to see them? That way you can find out how this place really works, or you can just stay here and rot."

"How can we refuse such a generous offer?" Ash said to him sarcastically.

Smiling Green turned around and walked out of the cell with Ash and the others following, the two guards bringing up the rear closed the door and followed them. They found themselves in a large room filled with computers and other scientific equipment. At the far end of the room were two cubicles with long tubes running into them and instrument consoles built into the sides.

"What is this place?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"You're on Level Three of my Health Farm," Green replied. "This is where I keep all my cloning equipment."

"And what exactly _do_ you clone?" Ash asked cautiously. "Pokémon?"

"Sort of," Green said modestly. "Some of the trainers that leave their Pokémon here for us to look after, haven't hatched out of their eggs yet and _those_ are the Pokémon I'm interested in."

"My god," Brock said in sudden understanding and disgust. "Professor Oak was right about you! You take those Pokémon eggs and inject them with other Pokémon DNA, so you get a mixed creature when it hatches!"

"Ah!" Green said brightly. "I see Samuel told you about my Pokémutt research!"

"You mean you take those poor, defenceless, unhatched Pokémon eggs, clone them and give the _clones_ to the trainers instead?" Misty said in horror.

"Oh yes," Green said proudly. "There's no point in having this equipment if I'm not prepared to use it. Besides if I don't appear to return the Pokémon, the trainers get suspicious of my activities."

"What about the Pokémon who aren't in eggs?" Ash demanded to know. "Do you clone them too?"

"I have no need to clone fully developed Pokémon," Green explained. "I just take blood samples to examine how much Pokémoss is required to build them up, and then I do just that. I'm not totally without feeling you know."

"Except to those poor unborn Pokémon!" Brock thundered angrily. "I'm willing to bet, you extract the DNA from those blood samples for your experiments!" he went on accusingly.

"Quite right," Green smiled in admittance.

"But _**why?**_" Ash demanded to know. "Why destroy the lives of unborn Pokémon? Why don't you do your experiments on the clones instead?"

"I admit I have _tried_ to do my experiments on cloned Pokémon," Green said with a casual shrug. "However, _real_ Pokémon DNA and _cloned_ Pokémon DNA just aren't compatible with each other. Permit me to demonstrate," he said moving over to the cloning cubicles.

As Ash and his friends watched a robotic guard entered carrying an unconscious Pikachu in its arms.

"Ah!" Green said calmly. "Now you will witness how things work around here."

The guard carefully put Pikachu down on a lab bench. Once there, Green picked up a syringe and inserted it into Pikachu's arm to withdraw a blood sample.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out in alarm. He tried to reach his partner but the guards prevented him or the others from getting in the way.

"Sorry Ash," Green said mockingly as he withdrew his needle. "You can _look_ but not _touch!_"

"You monster!" Ash yelled furiously as he continued to struggle against the guards.

Ignoring him Green took the blood sample to a nearby computer, opened a panel and placed the syringe in a special compartment. He then closed the compartment and the computer began to hum.

"What's happening?" Misty asked curiously.

"The computer is removing all the impurities from my Pikachu sample so that only the DNA is left," Green explained. "While we wait for the final result, let me show you the cloning part of this process."

As Green spoke, the guard who brought in Pikachu returned. This time it was carrying a Pokémon egg which it placed in the first cloning cubicle.

"Observe," Green said to his captive audience in a lecturer's voice. "The egg in the first cubicle contains an unhatched Rattata. Watch as I now clone it like I did all the other eggs before it."

So saying the Professor switched on his cloning machine and stood back to watch with Ash and his friends. There was a hum of power and a steadily rising bleep, the egg was bathed in a dazzling light. In the opposite cubicle, which was also bathed in dazzling light, and inside the radiance a shape began to form…it cohered, solidified and seconds later _another_ Rattata egg appeared in the cubicle. It was _exactly_ like the first in every detail.

"Ta-dah!" Green said triumphantly as he switched of his machine and took out the newly created Rattata egg. "What do you think?"

"No," Brock said in disbelief. "It's not possible!"

"Ah but it _**is!**_" Green said grandly as he handed the cloned egg back to the waiting guard. "Take this egg back to the carven on Level One," he ordered. "It's about to hatch, then return to your duties."

The guard nodded, took the egg and left up the stairs. As it did so, Green returned to his computer and removed the syringe from the special compartment.

"So what happens now?" Misty asked warily.

"The cloned egg will hatch soon, then the Pokémon in it will be returned to its trainer who will be none the wiser," Green said taking the original Rattata egg out of the remaining cubicle. "As for this egg," he said carefully injecting it with the contents of the syringe before putting it back in the cubicle. "I have now injected it with Pikachu's DNA. So when it hatches it'll be a hybrid of Rattata and Pikachu, either a Pikata or Rattachu. I can't wait to see when it evolves," he said excitedly. "Will it be a Raicate? Or a Ratichu?"

"Professor Oak was right about you Green," Ash said angrily. "You're a lunatic!"

"Thanks for the complement," Green said not really paying attention to Ash's statement. He pressed a button on the cubicle's panel and the egg disappeared down a concealed chute.

"Where's the egg gone?" Brock demanded to know.

"Down to Level Four," Green said dusting his hands. "It's my specimen room where I keep my Pokémutts for further study, those that survive the shock of their mutated birth. As for Level Two," he went on ignoring their horrified faces. "That is the storage level where I keep all my supplies and other equipment to keep this place in operation. There's not much to see there…would you prefer to visit my specimens instead?"

Hearing this Ash, Misty and Brock hastily shook their heads; they had no real desire to see Green's Pokémutts. Who knew what kind of horrible monsters they would find down there?

"Well if you don't want to see my creations," Green smiled sensing their discomfort. "We'll return to my lab on Level Five, there is so much more I wish for you to see." With that said Green led them to the lift at the other end of the room, with the guards bringing up the rear.

**0000000000**

Meanwhile in the Reception Area, Milt was behind the main desk talking on the videophone with the video link turned off, so no one could see who he was talking to. As Milt spoke he occasionally glanced nervously at the Nurse Joy robot who was working nearby. When he wasn't looking at Joy, he was looking at a couple of monitor screens one of which showed Green, Ash and the others in the lift.

"Yes it's me," Milt said quietly into the phone. "Professor Green has captured some trainers and their Pokémon. Yes…some kid called Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and his friends Brock and Misty. Yes…they're friends of Professor Oak; apparently he sent them on his behalf."

He glanced back at the monitor which now showed Green and the others leaving the lift.

"Look," Milt said impatiently into the phone. "Just find Professor Oak, let him know what's happening and get over here _fast!_ I feel something terrible is about to happen," he paused and listened to the reply. "Alright then, see you soon." Milt hung up the phone and turned back to the monitor which now showed Green and the others entering his lab.

**0000000000**

The first thing that Ash and his friends saw as they entered Green's lab, was a cage on the far side of the room which held all their Pokémon. Next to the cage was an operating table, and strapped to the table was Pikachu! Ash tried to run forward but Green's guards stopped him with their guns.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash but Pikachu didn't answer, he was still unconscious.

"Forget it Ash," Green said dismissively. "He's still out thanks to the anaesthetic I gave him."

"What are you going to do with him?" Misty demanded furiously.

"I want to find out the secret to Pikachu's strong attacks," Green told her. "So I intend to take him apart cell by cell, gene by gene, until I discover that secret and utilise it for my experiments. You know you should feel privileged," he went on ignoring his guest's horrified expressions. "No outsider has ever seen me at work. All we have to do is wait for Blake to turn up with the rest of my equipment and then the experiment can begin. I felt we should do your Pikachu first Ash, as it is quite special isn't he? After all he dealt with Team Rocket with one attack didn't he?"

"You won't get away with this!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Oh won't I just? We'll just see about that!"

Green broke off as Blake entered with a tray of surgical instruments. "I've got the equipment Professor," he reported. "Sorry if I was late."

"Excellent! Prepare for the operation!"

**00000000000**

Back in the Reception Area, Milt was still working busily at the front desk with the Nurse Joy robot. From time to time Milt kept glancing at the monitors that showed Green preparing to operate on Pikachu, and another monitor that showed the outside entrance to the Health Farm. After a wait of ten long minutes, Milt gave a sigh of relief as he saw several police cars pull up outside. He then quickly turned the monitor off before Joy saw them and pressed a button unlocking the main door. Milt then quickly pulled out several wires, which cut off all the warning sensors to Green's lab.

Just then the main door burst open and several police officers with fire dog Pokémon called Growlithe's stormed in. The Growlithe's were about two feet, four inches tall, with black eyes, black and orange striped furry bodies complete with white fluffy tails, head crests and underbellies to match.

Leading these police officers was Professor Oak along with a twenty five year old police woman in full uniform complete with white gloves and police hat. She was about five feet nine inches tall, with brown eyes and blue hair which were all the typical features for one of the Officer Jenny Family. In fact this was the Officer Jenny from the Viridian City Police Force and had brought Professor Oak to help them out. It turned out the Professor had just arrived at Viridian City on his way to Green's Health Farm. Upon passing the police station Jenny and her men, who were also heading out to the Heath Farm, were able to relay Milt's warning to Oak and offer the elderly scientist a lift there as well.

"Freeze!" Jenny ordered the astonished Nurse Joy. "This is a raid!"

"What the…? You can't just barge in here like this!" Joy protested angrily.

"Oh yes we can!" Jenny said firmly producing an arrest warrant. "We're here to arrest Professor Edward Green for unethical research on people's Pokémon!"

"Where's Edward?" Oak asked Joy. "And what's he done with Ash, Misty and Brock?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Joy said innocently as she edged her hand towards an alarm button.

"Yes you do," Oak said grabbing Joy's hand before she could sound the alarm. "And you're going to take us there now."

"Very well," Joy said standing up and leaving her desk. "Follow me."

The robotic nurse started to lead Oak, Jenny and her officers down the small corridor behind the desk leading to the lift and stairs. When they were halfway there Joy suddenly spun around her right arm raised, pointing her hand in a curious pointing gesture. Suddenly her hand dropped away from her wrist on a hinged joint, to reveal her wrist gun she had used on Ash and his friends earlier.

"Look out!" Milt yelled from behind everyone. "_**DOWN**_, all of you!"

Officer Jenny, Professor Oak, the other officers and their Growlithe's threw themselves to the ground as Joy fired. There was a sudden chattering of machine-gun fire that filled the air, as Joy swept the entire Reception Area with bullets. As soon as Joy stopped firing everyone picked themselves up and dived for cover behind anything they could find.

While they were doing this Joy turned to face Milt. "Milt you traitor!" she exclaimed. "You told the police what we're up to! Then penalty for what you've done is death!"

Joy raised her wrist to fire but before she could, several police officers started firing their own guns at her. Joy staggered under the impact of the bullets but didn't fall. Ignoring Milt, she turned her attention back to the police. Seizing his chance Milt drew his Pokéball and threw it. "Go Jolteon!"

"Jolteon!" cried the electric dog like Pokémon as he emerged from his Pokéball. Jolteon was two feet seven inches tall, with black eyes and yellow and white spiky hair shaped like electric bolts of energy.

"Jolteon," Milt cried. "Use Thunder-shock!"

With another cry of "Jolteon!" the electric dog Pokémon released a huge electrical bolt that flew through the air and struck Joy head on, causing her to stagger around from a systems overload.

"Hit her again Jolteon!"

Obediently Jolteon released another electrical bolt that hit Joy, only this time the robotic nurse's speech became garbled and speeded.

"_PlaceyourPokémonhere,thiswon'thurtitabittttt-we' morninghaveanicedaaaaaaaaay…"_

Suddenly the robot glowed a bright yellow, and then exploded into a thousand pieces with a small but satisfying bang.

"It's alright," Milt called to Jenny, Oak and the other officers. "You can come out now."

"Nice work Officer Milton," Jenny said as she and her men came out of cover. "Your quick thinking saved us."

Before Milt could reply he threw himself to the ground, just as the Growlithe's unleashed a combined Flame Thrower attack over his head. The fierce flames blew the robotic guard coming up behind the unsuspecting Milt into flaming fragments.

"You alright Milton?" Jenny asked coming forward and helping the astonished man to his feet.

"I am now," Milt said gratefully. "That guard must have heard the noise and came to investigate. We're lucky it didn't sound the alarm."

"Where are Ash, Misty and Brock?" Oak asked Milt urgently. "You told Jenny they were in trouble."

"They are," Milt said grimly. "Professor Green is going to operate on all their Pokémon!"

"Where are they?" asked Jenny.

"Level Five…this way follow me!" cried Milt and headed for where the lift and stairs were.

As they ran Jenny turned to her officers that were following close behind them. "The first squad come with the Professor and myself to Level Five to arrest Green. The rest of you spread out and secure all the other levels!"

**0000000000**

In Green's laboratory the final preparations for the operation on Pikachu had been completed. Watched by the helpless Ash and his friends, Blake adjusted a spotlight over the operating table to which Pikachu was strapped. Green meanwhile was lowering an extendable metal arm with a long tube on the end of it over the sleeping Pokémon.

"What is that thing?" asked Misty.

"Its a neuron ray," Green answered. "This little device will excite Pikachu's brain cells and therefore I will be able to examine them."

"You should be examining your own brain cells Green," Ash yelled at the scientist furiously. "Most of them must have leaked out of your ears or you wouldn't be involved in this madness!"

"If he speaks again shoot him," Green said calmly to the guards without looking up.

Blake meanwhile switched on the neuron ray. There was a high pitched almost unbearable scream from the ray and then it turned into a regular, wailing rhythm like an effeminate air-raid siren. And with every screaming crescendo Pikachu's face contorted as though burning needles were being driven into his central nervous system. After ten such neuron blasts Blake turned off the ray, he picked up a power-saw and handed it to Green who set it humming.

"Now the next step is partially to detach the acipital bone," the Professor said as though Ash and the others were a medical class. Leaning forward Green brought the buzzing saw slowly and carefully to the base of Pikachu's skull.

"No!" cried Ash. "PIKACHU!"

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Another cliff-hanger here all thanks to my Beta Reader Rohan as usual! <em><strong>Will <strong>_Professor Oak, Milt, Officer Jenny, and her men arrive in time to save Pikachu? Or will he be cut up before they get there? You'll just have to wait and see in the last chapter, don't forget to read and review too! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

_(Okay people here it is, Chapter 5! The LAST current chapter of this story, this is where you get to see WHAT type of Pokémon Green uses to battle with both normal and spliced! Enjoy!)_

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor. And in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region, I apologise in advance if they are also a bit out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters; they belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc.** The only things _**I**_ own are the characters and Pokémon I make up myself.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FIVE:<strong>

At the very moment Green was about to cut into the base of Pikachu's skull with his power-saw, Milt, along with Professor Oak, Officer Jenny and all her fellow officers came charging down the stairs. Their take over of the Health Farm hadn't taken long, thanks to Milt's sabotage of the internal warning sensors, Green's robot guards weren't expecting trouble. This advantage gave Jenny's men the opportunity to sneak up on the guards, to disable the robots with their Growlithe's before they knew what was happening. Even Eccles had been taken by surprise, he had been doing inventory on Level Two when they caught him. He didn't even have time to use his own Pokémon before they slapped some handcuffs on him and sent him off to jail.

By now almost all of the Health Farm was in police hands, only the main laboratory had yet to be taken. Unfortunately for the police, what was left of Green's guards had spotted them coming down the stairs. They quickly raised their guns and started firing at them frantically. Quickly scattering, Jenny and her fellow officers found what cover they could and began firing back. With the guards distracted, the Growlithe's were able to sneak up on the unsuspecting robots. Once in position the Growlithe's took out the guards with some well aimed Ember Attacks, causing them to explode like fireworks.

"What's going on out there in the corridor?" Green said angrily to Blake. "All that noise is disrupting my concentration!"

Before Blake could reply, Milt's Jolteon bounded into the lab. The guards levelled their weapons-but before they could take aim, Jolteon used a Thunder Attack which caused them to overload and collapse. The guards fell to the ground dropping their guns in the process, just as Milt entered followed by Oak, Jenny and the other officers.

"Ahhhh!" Blake yelled in horror. "It's the police! The gig is up!"

"Edward Green" Officer Jenny said sternly as she stepped forward. "You're under arrest for stealing and experimenting on helpless Pokémon."

Green was flabbergasted at all this. "How…how…_how_ did you find out what I was up to?" he finally managed to say.

"Simple," Milt said as he recalled his Jolteon. "I _told_ them."

"Professor Edward Green," Jenny said proudly pointing to Milt. "Allow me to introduce Officer Milton, the best undercover operative in the entire Kanto Region."

"Milt's a _cop?_" Blake cried out in astonishment.

"That's right," Jenny said in confirmation. "Ever since you opened this Health Farm up we had a suspicion that you were up to no good. So we decided to send in Milton to get hired on the staff, to keep tabs on this place and the work being done here."

"It's a good thing that they did," said Professor Oak. "From what Jenny told me in the reports she received, you've been doing some quite hideous experiments. Just like old times hey Edward?" he said directing his last question to his fellow scientist. "And here I foolishly thought you had changed, but I see that my suspicions about you were justified."

Green just glared at Oak and said nothing as some more police officers entered the lab.

"The Health Farm is now secure Officer Jenny," reported the Sergeant in charge.

"Good work," Jenny said in satisfaction. She then indicated Green and Blake. "Take these two away and lock them up," she ordered.

Obediently Milt slapped some handcuffs on Blake's hands and escorted him out of the lab. The Sergeant did the same thing with Green; he then beckoned a couple of waiting officers to follow them out along with their Growlithe's. However as Green was leaving the lab he let a Pokéball, which he had concealed in the sleeves of his lab coat, fall out into each of his hands. He quickly closed his hands into fists concealing them from sight. Professor Oak and Officer Jenny didn't notice this; they were busy helping Ash, Misty and Brock recover their Pokémon from Green's cage.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked his unconscious friend as he untied him from the operating table. "Pikachu are you alright?"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said happily as he slowly opened one eye and then the other.

"You're okay!" Ash cried happily and hugged his partner in delight.

"Well now that that drama is over," Jenny said practically. "I suggest we head back to the Reception Area. There's still a lot of things to do and I have to get my prisoners off to jail."

"I heartily agree with you," Brock said suddenly grabbing hold of Jenny's hand with a crazed love struck look on his face. "Do you need any help?"

"You know Brock," Misty said sternly as she grabbed Brock by the ear and started dragging him back down the corridor. "There's such a thing as being _too_ helpful."

"Well that proves you are the _**REAL**_ Officer Jenny," Ash smiled at the puzzled police woman. "Brock actually _reacted_ to you, unlike that Nurse Joy robot."

"Well you don't have worry about her anymore," Jenny said to him reassuringly. "Milton took it out at the Reception Area. What we _do_ have to worry about is returning all those Pokémon on Level One back to their trainers."

"What about the Pokémon that Green cloned and spliced?" Ash asked as they all began to follow Misty and Brock back towards the lift.

"Well," Oak said thoughtfully. "The Pokémon that Edward cloned still in their eggs will be given back to their owners as well. After all, they may be clones but they still are Pokémon when they hatch."

"Well what about the Pokémutts?" Ash asked worriedly. "They're not going to be destroyed are they?"

"Of course they won't Ash," Jenny said reassuringly to the worried Pokémon trainer.

"So what will happen to them?"

"Officer Jenny will send the Pokémutts along with a report of what's been happening here to the Pokémon League," Oak explained to him. "The League strictly forbids the splicing experimentation on Pokémon. Such creatures are considered a horror against nature, if you had seen what I had seen when I first found Edward out, you'd understand. Anyway, the best Pokémon scientists in the world that work for the League will do their best to undo the terrible things Edward did to them. Of course it may take a while…" he added sadly. "It's never easy to _undo_ mutations…oh those poor Pokémutts…" he sighed.

"Green said he had some Pokémutts on the level above us," Ash pointed out.

"I wouldn't want you _or_ Pikachu to see them Ash," Oak said grimly. "Not unless you want a permanent stack of nightmares. We'll leave them to the professionals."

**000000000**

After rejoining Misty and Brock at the lift, they all made their way back to the Reception Area in silence. However when they walked out the main entrance, there was a shocking sight waiting for them outside. In the middle of the car park Professor Edward Green was patiently waiting for them. His hands were uncuffed and he surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the police escort who had arrested him _along_ with their Growlithe's.

"My dear Samuel," Green said mockingly. "I was starting to think you'd never get here."

"Edward!" Oak gasped in astonishment. "How did you…?"

"Do all this?" Green asked completing his sentence. "I used these of course," he held up the two Pokéballs that had hid in his hands when he was being escorted out.

"Damm it!" Jenny cried mentally kicking herself. "I forgot to have him searched for any weapons or Pokéballs!"

"Yes you did," Green said in agreement. "A fatal mistake as you shall find out!" He turned his attention to Ash. "What do you say to a Pokémon battle Ash? A battle between a boy who wants to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, against a man who is the world's _only_ Pokémon Darkling. If you win I'll turn myself in, if I win I get to go free. What do you say?"

"I say you're on!" Ash said confidently. "Are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi!"

"Be careful Ash," Misty said warningly. "If Green can use his Pokémon to knock out all these police officers _and _their Growlithe's, that means they must be extremely powerful!"

"Don't you worry Misty," Ash said to her reassuringly. "I'll be careful," he turned to Green. "Okay we're ready, do your worst!"

"Oh don't worry Ash," Green said holding up his first Pokéball. "I will! Now," he went on. "I would like to start with a Pokémon that I discovered a long time ago in my travels, a _very_ rare and useful Pokémon indeed! Go Leech!" he cried throwing his Pokéball.

The Pokémon that emerged out into the open was one of the strangest looking things Ash and his friends had ever seen. It looked like a small slimy worm or snake about twelve inches long with blue skin, yellow eyes and a bloated purple mouth. "Leeeech!" it cried in a strange sucking voice.

"Eww…" Misty and Jenny said together in disgust.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Brock said in puzzlement.

"Let's see," Ash said getting out his Pokédex and scanning the Pokémon in front of him with his new program.

'**Leech,' **the Pokédex said in its robotic voice.** 'A poison type Pokémon. Normally found in swampy undeveloped areas, this Pokémon wraps itself around its victims and drains their energy. The more energy Leech absorbs when feeding the larger it gets.'**

"Be careful Ash," Professor Oak called out warningly. "That Leech looks mean!"

"We can handle it Professor," Ash called back. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

As Pikachu ran forward at break neck speed Green said calmly. "Leech dodge that attack and then use Wrap!"

Obeying the command Leech quickly leapt to one side just before Pikachu was about to collide with him. Then in one quick motion, he wrapped himself around Pikachu's body bringing Pikachu to a complete stop.

"Good work Leech," Green said approvingly. "Now use Absorb!"

Leech obediently planted his face on the struggling Pikachu's neck, then opened his mouth and a slurping sucking noise was heard. Immediately Pikachu stopped struggling and started to look drowsy, while Leech slowly started to grow larger.

"Oh no!" Brock cried out in horror. "Pikachu's loosing energy! Leech is sucking out all his blood!"

"Do something Ash quick!" Misty yelled urgently. "Hurry up or Pikachu will be too weak to fight!"

Ash realised that Misty was right; Pikachu's strength was draining away rapidly. He had to do something fast or he'd lose! Suddenly a lifesaving thought came to him.

"Pikachu! If you can, use Thunderbolt!"

"PI-KA-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as he _just_ managed to release a weak electrical current. It wasn't enough to defeat Leech, but it was just enough to cause the bloodsucking Pokémon to let go due to the shock he received. As the slimly Pokémon unwrapped himself from Pikachu, he fell over due to the loss of blood and energy.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked his partner as he ran forward and picked him up.

"Pika," Pikachu said weakly giving Ash a reassuring look to indicate he was indeed alright.

"You did great partner," Ash said gently to his friend. "Now take a break."

He handed Pikachu over to Brock and turned back to Green and his Leech.

"I think that's Round One to me Ash," Green said to him smugly. "Are you going to give up?"

"I'm not going to give up to someone like you Green!" Ash yelled defiantly as he pulled out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeooooooo!" cried the bird Pokémon as he emerged into the open.

"Your Pidgeotto, eh?" Green sneered. "I hope it does better against my Leech than your Pikachu!"

"Don't you worry," Ash said sternly. "It is!"

"We'll see," Green said before raising his voice. "Leech use Slam!"

"Pidgeotto," Ash counter ordered. "Use Sand-Attack!"

Pidgeotto quickly flapped its wings and blew up sand in front of Leech, blinding him and causing his Slam Attack to miss Pidgeotto altogether.

"Good work Pidgeotto, now use Whirlwind!"

Flapping his wings again Pidgetto created a small whirlwind, which picked up the blinded Leech and slammed him into a nearby boulder knocking him senseless.

"Ha!" Ash said triumphantly. "That's one to me now Green!"

"So it is," Green said calmly as he recalled Leech to his Pokéball and gave an evil smile. "Now it is time for my _other_ Pokémon, the one that took out ALL these police officers and their Growlithe's."

"What type of Pokémon is it?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh just a little something I created here in my Health Farm," Green said carelessly as he got his Pokéball ready.

"Be REAL careful here Ash," Misty warned her young friend. "That means his next battler will be a Pokémutt!"

"It must be _very_ powerful to do all the damage we've seen here," Brock said worriedly.

"Oh it is," Green said as he threw his Pokéball. "Go Ultimateon!"

What emerged from the Pokéball was the most _**impossible**_ Pokémon that Ash and his friends had ever seen. It was larger than a Blastoise about six feet tall; it had the feet of a Charizard, the cannons of a Blastoise's growing out of its back and a pair of Zapdos wings just below the cannons. Its body was covered in Jolteon's spikes but they were all blue like a Vaporeon complete with fishy tail, around its neck and on its head was a Flareon's mane with a pair of green eyes completing its terrible appearance.

"**Ult-teon!" **The creature roared loudly.

"Good God!" said Brock and Jenny together in horror.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Misty exclaimed in disgust as she held the whimpering Togepi protectively in her arms.

Even Ash was shaken by this terrible creature, "What the heck is that thing Green?!" he asked the scientist while trying to keep his voice steady.

"This," Green said grandly. "Is my Ultimateon! I created it from an unhatched Eevee egg; it is my _greatest_ experiment _**ever!**_ As you know," he said taking up a lecturers tone again. "Eevee either evolves into a Vaporeon with a Water Stone, a Jolteon with a Thunderstone or a Flareon with a Fire Stone. So I decided to see what happens when I expose an Eevee egg to radiation from all three stones together at once! I was very surprised with what my test results showed, so then I injected the egg with Blastoise, Charizard and Zapdos DNA. That last bit of DNA wasn't easy to get hold of I can tell you," he added casually. "Still," he went on. "My experiment worked and _this_ creature is what hatched! What do you think?"

"I think it's obscene!" Professor Oak yelled in barely containable fury. "Edward you have created an obscene _monster!_ This creature is a hideous _**monstrosity!**_ It's an _**abomination**_ against nature itself and all Pokémon everywhere!"

"Really?" Green said in mock surprise. "I thought I had created a _better_ type of Pokémon with my genius. Perhaps a demonstration of its powers will convince you. Ultimateon," he said in a hardening voice. "Use Fire Gun!"

At this command Ultimateon aimed the cannons on his back and released a huge stream of fire which engulfed Pidgeotto completely. When the fire cleared up Pidgeotto was singed, unconscious but thankfully still alive.

"Oh no!" Ash cried in dismay. "Pidgeotto!"

"Give it up Ash!" Green called to Ash as he recalled Pidgeotto to his Pokéball. "You don't have a single Pokémon that can stand up to my Ultimateon!"

"That's where you're wrong Green," Ash said suddenly as he produced another Pokéball. "I have one Pokémon that'll stand up to your monster! Go Charizard!" he cried throwing his Pokéball. The Pokémon that emerged with a proud roar was a large black eyed, orange winged dragon about five feet seven inches tall with a bright burning flame on its tail. Charizard had originally been a Charmander when Ash had first caught him on his Pokémon journey, during their travels in the Kanto Region Charmander had evolved into a Charmeleon before reaching his current final form.

"Oh no Ash," Brock said in dismay. "Don't use Charizard; you know he doesn't listen to you!"

Brock was right; as soon as he emerged Charizard gave a yawn and lay down lazily on his side paying no attention to Ash, Green OR Ultimateon. This disobedience had started when Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon and it had stayed even after his final evolution into Charizard.

"Ha!" Green laughed. "A Charizard that doesn't listen to its master! This'll be easy, Ultimateon," he called out. "Use Thunderspin!"

Ultimateon opened up his mouth and released a huge bolt of electricity mixed with fire aimed right at Charizard. But before the attack struck, Charizard quickly took off into the air and the fiery electrical bolt just harmlessly struck the ground where he had been standing.

"Alright Charizard!" Ash cried out in delight.

"You think he's safe up there?" Green asked sarcastically. "Ultimateon, fly up after Charizard and use Hydro Shock!"

Ultimateon obediently flapped his wings and took off into the sky after Charizard. Once close to his opponent, Ultimateon aimed the cannons on his back and fired off a huge stream of electrical water.

"Look out Charizard!" Ash yelled to his Pokémon. "You're being attacked from behind! Duck!"

Hearing Ash's warning Charizard flew lower causing Ultimateon and his attack to pass harmlessly overhead.

"Now's your chance Charizard!" Ash cried seizing his moment. "Grab hold of that monster use Seismic Toss!"

Quickly coming up behind Ultimateon, Charizard grabbed him hard and then he flew up straight into the air disappearing from sight. After a minute or so the two Pokémon came screaming down at an incredible speed, however it was _Ultimateon_ leading the toss instead of Charizard! The Pokémutt slammed Charizard headfirst into the ground knocking him senseless and causing the ground around him to crack as he toppled over unconscious.

"Charizard NO!" Ash cried out in horror at this unexpected loss.

"I win Ash!" Green said triumphantly. "Nothing can stand up to my Ultimateon!"

"Ult-teon!" Ultimateon cried in agreement as Green walked up to him and got on his back.

"Your young friends disappoint me Samuel," Green said mockingly to Oak. "I was told that Ash was a decent trainer, but looks like you were wrong."

"This isn't over Edward!" Oak said sternly.

"Oh yes it is!" Green corrected him. "At least for now…however you have not heard the last of me. I _**shall**_ return, and maybe next time Ash you _might_ actually beat me! Let's go Ultimateon!"

On that command Ultimateon took off and flew away into the distance with Green laughing all the way, leaving Ash and the others behind.

"I'm sorry Professor," Ash said sadly as recalled Charizard to his Pokéball. "I let you down…I let him get away."

"It's alright Ash," Oak said clapping a reassuring hand on his back. "You couldn't have known Edward had that creature with him, none of us did."

"But we do know _now_," Misty pointed out to him. "So we'll be ready for next time won't we?"

"What do you mean 'next time'?" Ash said in glum puzzlement.

"Oh come on Ash," Brock said encouragingly. "Its odds on that we'll meet Professor Green again in our travels _somewhere._"

"Brock's right Ash," said Officer Jenny. "Criminals like Green _always_ come back, so I'll have an APB put out on him for when he does."

"Yeah," Ash said slowly his confidence returning. "You're right, I lost today because I didn't know what to expect. But we'll be ready for Green next time and that's a promise! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement.

"We shall meet again Pokémon Darkling!" Ash called out in the direction Green had departed. "We _**shall**_ meet again!"

* * *

><p>And that my dear friends, is the end of <strong>'Pokémon Darkling.' <strong>I hope you all enjoyed it; it was made possible by the help of my Beta Readers Rohan. And if you're upset that Ash didn't beat Green this time around don't despair; he'll get another chance in my next story! So keep your eyes open for **'Mutational Madness!'** In the meantime don't forget to read and review, and tell your friends! See ya then!


End file.
